The dark side
by orphangrey
Summary: here's a little story about the A.N.JELL and other rock stars Jin and Jane ...  if someone wants to kill Jeremy, who would it be?
1. Chapter 1

The dark side ….. Chapter 1:

Like what I said before , I'm Jane, a 20 years old girl , living with my twin brother Jin , we are famous rock stars , everything was more than normal …. But everything has changed …. Since that night …

Monday 2/5/2009

It was a really peaceful night…

"Uhhhh… I can't sleep!"I said scratching my head, "I'll go wake Jin up "….. I ran into my brother's room …

"He is sleeping really well, sadly not any more "I climbed to his bed and yelled in his ear "wake up Jiiiiin "…

"Ahhhh …. Ow , it's you , stop bothering me , can't you see I'm asleep ! "He said with a really bad look in his eyes….

"But Jin I can't sleep, will you watch the stars with me on the roof? Please "I knew that wouldn't work even with my puppy eyes, "if I did will you stop annoying me? "

"Yup" … "Okay fine"….

"Oh my gosh, look a nagare boshi! Make a wish!" I said holding Jin's hand, "how troublesome "

"Hey I can see the A.'s house from here " I said looking at the distance between our houses…

"What's that, there is some one climbing to the balcony! "

He said in a shock pointing to a black figure …..

"Ahhh….. let's go we must know what's happening "so we grabbed our jackets and ran to that house…..

When we got there we climbed to the balcony and followed that person, "he's in Jeremy's room "…."Let's get in"…..

We entered the room without making any noise, "I won't let you lay a finger on Jeremy" I said quietly ….I jumped on his back and started to hit him on the head….

"Get off me "the man said rudely … he pulled his sword and hit me …. Now I have a huge cut on my belly …

"Itai…." I was in a real pain, but at the same time I was wondering … how could Jeremy sleep in such a noise?

Any way the man got away….

Jin ran over to me "Jane "he carried me a took me to the hospital… the only thing I remember was that man's eyes..

In the next morning in the A.'s house:

"….I didn't sleep comfortably "said Jeremy while changing his clothes … "itai…. What was that" he bowed to the ground to see what the thing he stepped on ….." Oh … an earring? It is not mine I don't have a heart shaped earring! "He put it in his pocket and got down stairs, to see Shin woo, Tae kyung, and Go mi nam in the kitchen preparing the break fast….

"Hey guys, do we have any work to do today?"

"Yes, we have a photo shoot today for the new Samsung mobiles "said Tae kyung …

"Oh, by the way, do you have a heart shaped earrings?"

"No "said everyone, "why? "Said Shin woo

"Nothing just wondering "…he was really confused , cause he didn't lie to his friends before ….

Since that moment Jeremy was acting weirdly …..

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

The dark side ….. Chapter 2

Tuesday 3/2/2009: at the photo shoot:

Tae kyung was wearing lime cause he is the most popular between girls

Jeremy was wearing yellow cause he is the most popular between kids

Shin woo was wearing black cause he is the most popular between men

Co mi nam was wearing white cause he/she is the nicest

"two more touches" said the director …." Jane and Jin "

I was wearing pink cause it's girlish

Jin was wearing blue cause he is usually so calm.

Jeremy was staring at me all the time in the photo shoot , but when it ended he came to me and asked " where is your other earring ? " , I touched my ears , there was one earring , "I lost it last night " , Jeremy pulled an earring from his pocket and said " Is this yours ?" , "yes where did you find it " I said curiously

"Never mind ", that was the first time I didn't believe him

Yu hi was there looking for Tae kyung, her boyfriend, I was wondering why does she hate Jeremy…..

"She is so rude, how can you deal with her Tae kyung?"

I said looking to that sad Jeremy.

"It's a gift, little one "said Tae kyung while looking at Go mi nam.

"You like her don't you?" I know that co mi nam is a girl, luckily he knows that too.

"Shhhh …. What if they heard you idiot"

"Don't worry sunshine "I said laughing at him

"I told you not to call me that!"

I couldn't stop laughing ….

"Hey, Tae kyung oppa, why are you talking with Jane?" said that annoying girl.

"Let's go oppa ", that was so disgusting watching yu hi beside tae kyung, "hey are you coming or not?" said shin woo coming with Jeremy and Jin, "we are going to the mall "said Jeremy

"no silly, tae kyung and I are going in a date "said yu hi as she hit him on the stomach as a joke, "no wonder if you are having stomachic problems"I said

"very funny Jane" she said and hit me on the cut area... I started bleeding and then … I passed out ….the last thing I remember was Jin holding me tight…..

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey J, stay with me, stay with me quick call an ambulance, hurry…." said Jin

"Oh god what have I done? why is she bleeding?"said yu hi In terror

"You horrible witch look at what've you done."said tae kyung angrily

Later at hospital

"I'm sorry but she needs an operation immediately and we're going to have to find a blood donor as she lost a lot of blood."

"I am AB if it helps"

"Good exactly what we need. Follow me please sir kang onew"

"Oh god Jane. You shouldn't have fought that thief."

"Thief? What thief? Jin please explain" said shinwoo

"A thief was in Jeremy's room last night and jane climbed straight away into the room to catch him before he did anything to Jeremy and he stuck a katana in her ruthlessly."

"What? All this happened without any of us knowing? And how did Jeremy stay asleep with all of that?"Questioned tae kyung.

"something just isn't right" said mi nam.

7 ours later…..

"Wha, wha, where am i?"

"Oh she's awake she's awake" yelled Jin.

Everyone was staring at jane

"Are you ok?" Asked shinwoo

"Neh I'm ok"

"I'm terribly sorry that you had to go through all of this for me" said Jeremy

"so you knew that..."

"You'd better apologize to jane immediately" scorned taekyung to yuhi

"Fine. Oh I'm really sorry jane I didn't know you were hurt"

"It's ok"

2 days later

"Oh it's good to be back home"

"Yeah Jeremy sent these flowers to you and asked if he could come over to see you this evening"

"Yes of course he can come anytime"

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle his many questions?"

"Yes I am"

A couple of hours later…..

"Hi jane how are you now?"

"I'm ok thanks"

"Jane I …."

"I know, you're wondering about what happened that night, no?"

"Yes but…"

"Look something smells fishy there's no way on earth four people in a house couldn't feel a robber but I still don't know the reason and certainly that robber is a paid assassin seeking something important…someone's life."

"Do you, do you think he was after me?"

"That's possible"

"But why me? I don't remember doing any body harm."

"are you sure about that?"

"I'm, but I'll figure out what's happening myself"

"I'm comin' with ya"

End chapter 3


End file.
